


Entre dioses y semidioses

by matryoshkasami



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Hercules (1997), Maleficent (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Drama familiar, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, hades es un buen padre o un mal padre?, hadie tiene 10 años en esta historia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkasami/pseuds/matryoshkasami
Summary: Mal siempre fue definida como la hija de Maléfica, ahora que la barrera cayo y con su padre devuelta en su vida, la vida de Mal cambio, ya no es solo la hija de maléfica, sino también la hija de Hades y es tiempo de conocer a la familia de su padre, pero como afrontara Mal esta situación al encontrarse con los dioses del olimpo? y alguien recuerda a Hadie?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. La invitacion

Decir que Hades enloqueció era decir poco, el sujeto era un demente y tal parecía no tener remedio, o eso pensaron sus hermanos y demás dioses del Monte Olimpo. Después de que la barrera fuera destruida, Hades, como muchos otros villanos se negó a dejar la isla, muchos villanos tomaron esa posición por distintas razones, ya sea por evitar alguna humillación por parte de la gente de Auradon por su derrota y fracaso en el pasado, logrando así conservar su dignidad o por el simple hecho de tener una vida hecha dentro del pedazo de roca conocida como la isla de los perdidos. Hades entro en la primera categoría, se negaba rotundamente volver al Olimpo a reencontrarse con sus hermanos y los otros dioses, volver al Inframundo, volver a ser el dios de los muertos. 

Durante el encierro de Hades, el Inframundo o Hadestown, como también era conocido, la había pasado mal, y no solo el Inframundo, sino también los dioses del Olimpo sufrieron las consecuencias de la ausencia de Hades. Era necesario un dios que se encargara de administrar el lugar, un semidiós hubiera bastado, pero ninguno de los dioses quiso ofrecer a alguno de sus preciosos hijos una tarea tan desagradable y sin ningún dios o semidiós que llevara a cabo la tarea, las almas de los muertos sufrirían en la larga fila de espera, varadas esperando a cruzar a la otra vida, montones de papeleo y formularios seguían y seguían acumulándose.

Los dioses fueron turnándose para ir al Inframundo cada cierto tiempo, incluso Zeus, pero ninguno de estos poderosos dioses del amor, vegetación, rayo o matrimonio, pudo mantener las cosas en orden allá abajo, se necesitaban milenios de experiencia para realizar un trabajo tan eficiente como lo hizo Hades. 

Internamente Hades se sentía agradecido de ya no estar en el Inframundo realizando todo ese trabajo agotador, incluso sonreí de vez en cuando imaginando a los otros dioses realizando su trabajo y sus caras de frustración ante el obvio fracaso de tomar su lugar como dios de los muertos. 

Cuando la barrera cayo y la identidad del padre del Mal fuese revelado, la sala de reuniones del Olimpo fue un alboroto.

Una hija- dijo Zeus el rey de los dioses- Mi hermano Hades ha engendrado una hija con la señora de todo mal

Hubo susurros en toda la sala, simplemente no podían creerlo. Los dioses habían escuchado hablar de Mal la hija de Maléfica y la novia del rey Ben antes, pero se había quedado solo en eso "hija de Maléfica" no "hija de Hades". Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Si tan solo lo hubieran sabido antes, ahora mismo no habría necesidad de turnarse la administración del Inframundo, una hija o hijo de Hades podría haber sido una bendición, talento innato puro, un nuevo dios de los muertos. Eso era lo que necesitaban, pero ahora la única vacante disponible que no era Hades, estaba a punto de convertirse en reina y no podían interferir en eso. A pesar de tener una voz en el consejo de Auradon por parte de Hercules el hijo de Zeus, realmente no les gustaba interponerse en los asuntos de los mortales, los dioses habían votado y dejaron el castigo de Hades en manos de los mortales, no había vuelta atrás. Entonces sin la barrera y con la hija de Hades a punto de ser coronada, Zeus comenzó a enviar cartas, con la esperanza de que su hermano regresara a su lugar correspondido en el Inframundo, de regreso al Hadestown.

Hades desecho una y cada una de las cartas enviadas desde el Olimpo. Sin barrera que lo encerrara, los poderes de Hades retornaron ya no necesitaba comer o hacer otras cosas que los mortales hacían, excepto dormir, eso hasta los dioses necesitaban. con sus poderes devuelta, el dios se sentía finalmente libre, sin trabajo agotador en el Inframundo y sin barrera miserable. ¿Volver al Inframundo? ¡JA!, como si fuera a volver, Hades no iría a rogarle a su hermano por otra oportunidad, no, la tenía aun su dignidad, por que hacer eso cuando podía pasarse todo el día oculto en su guarida tocando la guitarra o recuperando el tiempo perdido con su hija, Hades no volvería y se necesitaba más que un puñado de cartas para convencerlo. Por lo cual Zeus recurrió al plan B, su sobrina, Mal.

Si ella era honesta desde el momento que descubrió que Hades era su padre, nunca se tomó el tiempo de pensar en su familia paterna, eso hizo que cuando Hermes el mensajero de los dioses apareciera en su estudio, la dejara atónita. Ser hija de Hades llegaba con cierto poder divino y cierto poder divino llego junto con el estatus de semidiós, igualmente nunca lo pensó tampoco, siempre fue a lo que ella respectaba una Fae, específicamente una Dark Fae. Puede que desde el incidente de Audrey con el cetro de Maléfica y su reciente contacto con la brasa de Hades, sus poderes de dios de los muertos hayan florecido por primera vez, pero aún seguía sintiéndose más Fae que dios, no lo podía negar.

Hermes observo a Mal, el dios pudo ver a Mal varias veces antes, pero nunca así de cerca como ahora, era la viva imagen de su madre Maléfica, con un toque de Hades, eso se pudo notar con los mechones azules de su cabello combinados con el purpura. Pudo sentir la magia que desprendía de ella, era poderosa y muy notoria para el dios, pudo sentir un aura pesada alrededor de la niña, era lógico, pensó Hermes, su madre era Maléfica el Hada más poderosa que se haya conocido junto con el Hada Madrina y su padre, bueno, era Hades un dios poderoso de miles de años, uno de los tres grandes junto a Zeus y Poseidon. Hermes tuvo que admitir que se sintió un poco asustado por el aura de Mal, nunca vio semejante poder y mucho menos en un cuerpo tan joven, y era solo una niña, al menos a los ojos del dios mensajero.

Heh, hola- saludo Hermes al darse cuenta que había perdido un poco de tiempo contemplando a Mal y ciertamente también noto, el estado de shock de Mal ante su presencia- Mi nombre es....

Hermes- respondió Mal antes de que el dios pudiera presentarse correctamente- Eres el mensajero de mi tío, digo Zeus, si, ese mismo.

Si- dijo Hermes con cierto nerviosismo en su voz también, pero recupero la compostura- En nombre de Zeus he venido a entregar un mensaje- el dios saco de su bolso un pergamino estilo griego y comenzó a leer:

"En nombre de Zeus, el rey de los dioses, se le otorga a usted, lady Mal, una invitación al monte Olimpo, su presencia es requerida mañana a las 6 de la tarde en la entrada del Olimpo, Zeus y los demás dioses, desean conocerla, habrá un banquete de bienvenida, por favor confirme a su servidor, ósea yo, de su asistencia al evento y no se olvide de traer a su padre Hades consigo de preferencia, también está invitado a la recepción, atentamente Zeus y compañía" 

Hermes termino de leer el mensaje, guardo el pergamino y voltio hacia Mal esperando respuesta.

Yo... amm, no sé qué decir, sinceramente no lo esperaba, no esperaba que Zeus o los otros dioses quisieran conocerme- dijo mal

La idea de que Zeus, el todo poderoso, quisiera verla era irreal, aunque en cierta parte tenia sentido, era su tío después de todo, era su familia. Familia, el único concepto de familia mientras crecía era su madre y ella solamente, no había primos, sobrinos, tíos y ciertamente tampoco un padre. Claro ahora tenía a sus amigos a quienes consideraba familia y a su prometido, el rey Ben junto con su futura familia política, pero ninguno de ellos relacionado en sangre.

Tenía miedo, era un nuevo terreno, no se sentía preparada, ¿qué tal si la odiaban? o simplemente no era lo que esperaban, pero cuantas veces uno era invitado a comer con los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo, mirando el lado positivo, era una oportunidad única, una oportunidad de para mantener relaciones con ellos, como futura reina de Auradon era su deber fortalecer las alianzas con los reinos y tierras vecinas. Los dioses eran divinidades, eran los encargados del funcionamiento los cultivos, el clima, el sol, la noche, prácticamente todo el mundo existente, hacerlos enojar podría ser perjudicial, pero si todo salía bien una alianza seria forjada, le demostraría a todos que el puesto de reina podía ser realizado por una hija de villanos tan bien como lo hubiera hecho una princesa rosada de sangre azul, incluso mejor.

Además no estaría sola, Hades la acompañaría durante la visita, hablando de Hades, no podía confirmar en nombre de su padre, Mal sabía que él no querría ir, su padre lucia tan feliz pasando tiempo con ella y tal parecía no estaba en sus planes volver a ver a su familia, sería muy contraproducente que los viejos rencores infestaran la reunión, pero si demostraba el cambio que tuvo su padre durante el exilio y el como ahora inclusive era capaz de ayudar a otros, entraría como otro punto a favor de su causa, arreglar los viejos rencores ¿Era eso posible?, solo hubo una forma de saberlo, tenía que intentarlo, Hades quería compensarla la había ayudado una vez y esperaba que esta vez no fuera diferente.

Ellos desean conocerte, serás la futura reina y eres familia después de todo- dijo Hermes- solo responde sí o no querida.

¡SI! - respondió Mal exasperada- digo, si por supuesto, sería un honor el asistir, yo intentare convencer a mi padre de ir.

Si de preferencia- susurro Hermes, finalmente se despidió- fue un placer conocerla lady Mal, espero poder conocerla mejor en la cena de mañana.

Igualmente, señor Hermes- dijo Mal

Y con la velocidad de un dios Hermes se fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del capitulo uno, me base en su totalidad en el canon de hércules y descendientes incluidos los libros de melissa de la cruz, también tome elementos de las películas de maléfica, Dark Fae es la especie a la cual pertenece maléfica según la película en español se traduciría como hada oscura, el nombre de Hadestown proviene de un musical del mismo nombre, crei que era una forma curiosa de llamar al Inframundo, muchas gracias por leer ;)


	2. Hadie

A Hadie le gustaba la oscuridad, era tranquila y reconfortante, peligrosa en algunos casos, pero eso nunca fue una preocupación para el niño de 10 años, Hadie era uno de los muchos niños de la isla que aún no se había marchado a Auradon después de que la barrera cayera, no conocían nada mejor y tenían miedo, ese tipo de libertad era nueva para ellos.

No huyo de casa exactamente, hubo ocasiones en las que el pequeño Hadie no regreso a casa en días, pero ya había estado fuera por casi dos semanas y se preguntaba si Hades, su padre, noto su ausencia, hasta el momento parecía que no, aunque tampoco se podía culpar completamente a Hades, bueno si, pero Hadie pensaba diferente, en lo que el respectaba él era un fantasma en la casa de Hades, se cuidaba solo, se escondía en rincones oscuros, casi no se dejaba ver por nadie, tenía colegas, otros niños de la calle, que eran lo más cercano que tenía a amigos.

Hadie no hablaba, podía hacerlo, pero no le gustaba, eso hizo hacerles creer a todos en la isla que realmente era mudo, hablar llevaba a opiniones, las opiniones llevaba a la inconformidad y la inconformidad llevo a disputas, Hades era aterrador cuando se enojaba, incluso sin sus poderes, y Hadie podía imaginar esa ira dirigiéndose a él, muy pocas veces su padre se enojó con él, pero aún se estremecía al recordar los gritos de su padre y uno que otro golpe, así que el niño opto por el silencio, además era divertido utilizar el lenguaje de señas y ver a los demás intentar descifrarlo.

Escucho por parte de los otros niños sobre los viajes de Hades a Auradon, para visitar a su hija favorita, Mal. Hadie vio a Mal un par de veces cuando ella estaba en la isla, por lo general cuando ella y su pandilla estaban aburridos y se dedicaban a atormentar niños pequeños como Hadie, después la pudo ver de vez en cuando en la vieja televisión de una de las muchas guaridas que los niños de la isla utilizaban como refugio, Mal lucia tan radiante como si no hubiera nacido en la isla, lucia como esas típicas princesas de Auradon, solo que en color purpura, caminaba al lado del rey Ben, se veía feliz y aparentaba ser la persona más amable del mundo, pero Hadie no se dejó engañar, no se creería la fachada de niña perfecta de su hermana, ni tampoco su cambio al lado de los héroes, aun sentía rencor hacia ella, recordaba como ella aterrorizaba y robaba la comida de su grupo, fue cruel con él y ahora tenía todo lo que el alguna vez no se atrevió a desear, su final feliz y el amor de su padre, los destinos eran crueles, Hadie lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Al igual que Mal, Hadie se la paso sufriendo toda su vida, solo que él nunca hizo ni intento hacer nada malo, tal vez robo en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca tuvo la intención de lastimar o dañar a otros. Hadie quería venganza, pero en el fondo sabía que no valía la pena, el mal nunca gana, independientemente de lo que otros villanos mayores que el pensaran. Hadie era realista, el no ganaría, ¿para qué intentarlo?, solo desperdiciaría tiempo y energía, y eso lo entristecía, saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar su situación. Finalmente, después de casi dos semanas Hadie decidió volver a casa.

La casa de Hades era justo como lo recordaba oscuro, tétrico y frio, comenzaba a recordar porque se fue en primer lugar, Hades dormía afortunadamente para el pequeño semidiós, no le gustaba tener que soportar su extraña y ruidosa música, aunque no es como si Hades notara la presencia de su hijo de todos modos, era mejor así.

Entro a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, la habitación era del tamaño de un baño y la cama ocupaba todo el espacio, no había suelo que pudiera pisar, guardaba sus pocas pertenencias en una caja debajo de la cama, tenía una que otra repisa en las paredes, la puerta era una tela delgada y rasgada que apenas cubría la entrada.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando de repente escucho pasos acercándose, no era Hades, estos pasos eran aún más ligeros, podría ser Celia pensó Hadie, pero entonces escucho una voz, Mal.

¡PAPA! - grito Mal provocando que Hades despertara

¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! – dijo Hades aturdido aun recuperándose del sueño, hasta que noto la presencia de su hija- Mali- Respondió suavemente con los lentes de sol aun puestos- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? - Hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano y se quitó los lentes - ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada?, ¿necesitas algo?

De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, si papa necesito algo- dijo Mal

Bueno, aquí estoy solo pídemelo y veré que puedo hacer para ayudar- dijo Hades intentando encontrar una posición cómoda en el viejo sofá.

Hadie no lo podía creer, su padre, el ex-dios de los muertos, ¿ofreciendo su ayuda? ¿sin ningún favor de por medio?, ayuda a su muy preciosa hija Mal, la pequeña señorita perfecta, ¿Qué había hecho su padre por él? Exacto, nada, absolutamente nada, nunca jamás su padre le había ofrecido su ayuda, llegaba Mal y de repente se convertía en el padre del año, simplemente no era justo. Hadie siguió escuchando la conversación, necesitaba saber cómo terminaría esto, Mal hablo entonces.

Me invitaron a una cena en el Olimpo, Zeus envió a su mensajero Hermes, ya lo conoces, y me dijo que tu presencia también es requerida-

No- respondió el dios sin más, Hades sabía lo que estaban tramando, ellos no querían verlo, no, ellos querían al dios de los muertos de vuelta al inframundo, a hacer el trabajo que nadie más quiso hacer.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Mal desconcertada- ¿Por qué no?

Yo sé lo que planean- dijo Hades- ellos no quieren verte a ti o a mí, ellos lo que quieren es tenerme devuelta en ese aburrido puesto en el Hadestown, quieren dejarme la carga a mí para que ellos puedan regresar a sus bellas y perfectas vidas, te utilizaran Mallory, te utilizaran para llegar a mí.

¿No crees que estas exagerando?, creí que odiabas este lugar, que ansiabas volver a tu antigua gloria de dios y rey del inframundo-

Eso fue antes Mali, cuando aún existía la barrera y no tenía mis poderes conmigo y ahora con ellos devuelta realmente no tengo ganas de regresar- declaro Hades

Los dioses invitaron a Mal al monte Olimpo, Zeus la había invitado a ella y a su padre, Hadie a veces se preguntaba cómo era el tío Zeus, el tío Poseidón y el resto de su familia, Hades hablaba muy poco de ellos, por lo cual solo le quedaban los libros de mitología griega y romana como única fuente de información, también solía preguntarse ¿serian amables con él?, ¿Cómo era el Olimpo?, ¿Cómo era el inframundo?, ¿las historias que leyó eran ciertas?, Hadie tenía hambre y no solo del típico que sentía a diario, este era hambre de conocimiento, de saber más de él, su padre y sus raices, y ahora tal parecía que se le era negado en la cara, ¿Por qué todo tenía que girar en torno a Mal?, el también existía, también era hijo de Hades, también quería ir al Olimpo, pero los dioses posiblemente no sabían que existía o bueno si lo sabían pero él era irrelevante a comparación de Mal, tenía sentido ella sería una reina y él era solo otro niño de la isla de las sobras, nada especial, ni siquiera sabía si tenía poderes, sin la barrera Hadie noto como los poderes de su padre retornaban, lo volvía aún más aterrador, ninguno de esos poderes de dios se manifestaron en Hadie y comenzaba a pensar que nunca lo harían, tal vez era un mortal después de todo, al igual que su desconocida y ausente madre.

¿Y si dicen la verdad?, ¿y si solo quieren volver a verte o conocerme a mí? - refuto Mal – son tu familia, son.... Mi familia también y quiero conocerlos- hubo un aire de tristeza en su voz, entonces utilizo su arma secreta, sus ojos, esos ojos de cachorro los cuales Hades no atrevía a desafiar.

Por favor no pongas esos ojos Mallory sabes que yo no...- se quedó sin palabras cuando Mal aumento la intensidad, finalmente Hades se rindió- Bien, está bien.

Yo gano- sonrío Mal triunfante.

Pero ya lo veras ellos querrán que yo regrese al inframundo- exclamo Hades.

Si claro- dijo Mal secamente- Bueno, yo solo vine a enviar el mensaje, me tengo que ir, es mañana a las 6, no llegues tarde.

Si seguro- Hades se colocó los lentes de sol, volviendo a su posición inicial en el sillón.

Finalmente Mal se marchó y Hades volvió a dormir, dejando a Hadie solo con sus pensamientos. Entonces un repentino pensamiento paso por la cabeza de Hadie, ¿y si era cierto que su tío y los otros dioses querían a su padre devuelta en el inframundo?, ¿Qué tal si Hades aceptaba voluntariamente?, ¿se atrevería a dejarlo solo?, Hades ya abandono a una hija una vez y Hadie creía que no le importaría abandonar a otro hijo, puede que Hades sea negligente, lo ignore y no lo cuide como debería, pero aún era su padre y sin duda le dolería si este llegara a irse, lagrimas comenzaron a caer, Hades no lo quería, bien, estaba bien para Hadie o eso se dijo a sí mismo, no lo necesitaba, nunca lo hizo de hecho y sin duda no lo necesitaba ahora, si Hades quería ir corriendo a los brazos de su hija favorita bien.

Cuidadosamente para no despertar a Hades salió de su habitación, y regreso de donde había llegado originalmente, la calle, no planeaba volver, al menos no hasta que Hades se hubiera ido para no volver, de vuelta al infierno donde pertenecía y así Hadie se quedó solo, como siempre lo había hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dentro de los libros de descendientes, se menciona brevemente a Hadie el hijo de Hades, sin embargo, nunca tuvo una participación importante, apenas un dialogo, Hadie tiene diez años en esta historia otros autores lo retrataron así y me pareció un concepto interesante, también no sé si notaron cierta familiaridad con la escena de los ojos de cachorro y el dialogo “yo gano” de Mal


	3. El Reencuentro

Finalmente llego el día de la reunión con los dioses y Mal y Hades se encontraban frente a las puertas del monte Olimpo, Hades con su poder de dios no tuvo problemas en subir hasta la cima del Olimpo, en cambio Mal aun tenia a la vista sus enormes alas de Dark Fae junto con sus cuernos, sin duda era una hija de Maléfica y eso incomodaba un poco a Hades.

Las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos, si Mal pensaba que la entrada del monte Olimpo era magnifica, detrás de la puerta era glorioso, literalmente un palacio en las nubes.

"Con que esto es el Olimpo" pensó Mal mientras seguía a su padre por detrás, Hades no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara, ella era igual que una niña, viendo y maravillándose con cada pequeño detalle que el Olimpo tenía que ofrecer, todo esto podría haber sido suyo y de ella, pero desgraciadamente los destinos trabajaban de formas extrañas, aunque pensándolo bien, si hubiera logrado su objetivo de conquistar el Olimpo, Mal no hubiera nacido y Hades no podía imaginar un mundo sin su pequeña Rea.

La alegría de Hades no duro mucho, sobre todo cuando Hermes apareció frente a ellos y Mal no puedo evitar sentir cierta tensión entre ambos dioses.

Hermes...-dijo Hades con tono áspero.

Hades...- respondió el dios mensajero, igualmente con el mismo tono de voz.

Hola de nuevo señor Hermes, señor- interrumpió Mal queriendo evitar una confrontación entre su padre y Hermes, antes de siquiera conocer a los demás dioses.

Hola de nuevo lady Mal, es un placer tenerla con nosotros, puedo ver que ha experimentado un pequeño cambio desde la última vez que nos vimos- señalo Hermes refiriéndose a la apariencia de Mal.

Mal tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que sus alas y cuernos seguían a la vista.

Ooh, eso, si... yo creo que debería ocultarlas, solo las utilice para llegar aquí- Mal procedió a ocultar sus alas y cuernos, puedo haber sido un gran error si se presentaba completamente Maléfica, por así decirlo.

Muy bien..., procederé a guiarlos al lugar de reunión, por aquí por favor- dijo Hermes.

De hecho, Hermes, he estado aquí antes, ¿lo olvidas?, no necesito tu guía- dijo Hades.

Bueno, mi querido Hades, no has estado aquí en un tiempo y bueno digamos que hemos remodelado el lugar- refuto Hermes.

Ahí estaba la tensión otra vez, esto estaba a punto de convertir en una pelea verbal, Mal esperaba que el resto de la visita no fuera así, rezo a los destinos para que no fuese así.

Por supuesto debí saberlo, a Hera le encanta remodelar- respondió Hades.

Si, así es, por aquí entonces- Hermes procedió a guiarlos y los llevo al lugar de la reunión, donde los otros dioses hablaban diversos temas y reían de ciertas cosas, con tragos de vino o cualquier otra bebida alcohólica en mano, todas de parte del dios Baco o Dionisio como también era conocido.

En cuanto Mal y Hades llegaron al punto de reunión el lugar cayo en completo silencio, las musas dejaron de cantar, los dioses dejaron cualquier tema de conversación y se dedicaron a observar a los recién llegados. Asombro, miedo, enojo, fueron solo unas cuantas de las muchas emociones que abarrotaron el lugar.

Después de un largo tiempo Hades estaba nuevamente pisando los pisos cubiertos de nubes del Olimpo y no estaba solo, no, trajo a su primogénita consigo, Mal, una hija de Hades, una híbrido sumamente poderosa, una semidiosa muy peligrosa, nadie nunca, ni en un millón de años pensaron que durante el exilio Hades engendraría una hija, mucho menos con la señora de todo Mal, Maléfica, la mujer era aterradora incluso para algunos dioses.

Todos sentían el poder y la magia que irradiaba de Mal, Afrodita pensó que era hermosa, una belleza digna de una diosa, una belleza peligrosa, la hizo sentir fascinada, aterrada y un poco intimidada.

Ares casi ni voltio a ver a Mal, sus ojos se centraban en Hades, al punto de casi estallar en ira, listo para atacar.

Deméter sintió intriga más que nada en Mal y sus poderes, pudo sentir sus poderes de Dark fae ligados a la naturaleza y la vida, pero también pudo sentir la muerte desprendiendo de la joven, la vida y la muerte en uno solo, nunca en su larga vida vio algo igual.

Con lo que respectaba a Zeus, Hera y Poseidón lo único que vieron fue una niña, una niña pequeña ocultándose detrás de su padre en busca de protección y rápidamente se arrepintieron de no haberla conocido antes, si tan solo lo hubieran sabido, podrían haberse llevado a la niña y criarla en dicha para convertirla en una diosa respetable, con una verdadera familia.

Pero solo los dioses podían vivir en el Olimpo, aunque también pudieron compartir el cuidado de la niña, algunos dioses habitaban fuera del Olimpo, Poseidón, Deméter y Artemisa eran ejemplos de ello, la pequeña pasaría cierto periodo fuera y dentro del Olimpo, no necesariamente iría en contra de la ley divina, solo lo haría si se quedaba por un tiempo prolongado.

Hécate quien vivía en el inframundo, pudo ser otra opción, una oportunidad de instruir a la pequeña a convertirse en reina del inframundo, sin embargo la diosa por lo general se encontraba bastante ocupada. Otros dioses también tenían hijos y no vivían en el Olimpo, por lo general sus padres de su lado mortal se encargaban de ellos, hubo casos como Ares quien mantenía a sus hijos viviendo en su templo y de vez en cuando volvía para vigilarlos y pasar tiempo con ellos.

Tantas opciones, tantas posibilidades y sin embargo aún pudo haber sido cruel, separar a un padre de su hija, tal vez Hades se lo merecía, pensó Hera, después de todo Hades fue la razón de que ella y Zeus no pudieran criar a su hijo Hércules, castigo divino dirían algunos, pero Hera conocía el dolor de perder a un hijo, de saber dónde está y no poder hacer nada por él, no le desearía la misma sensación ni a su peor enemigo, el cual era por lógica Hades.

En lo que respectaba a Hades, tal parecía que su tiempo en la isla no le beneficio mucho, eso se notaba en el vello mal rasurado del rostro, en las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y en la ropa que usaba, donde antes había vestido una elegante toga tradicional griega se encontraba en su lugar una gabardina de cuero negra junto con ropa y zapatos de mala calidad (posiblemente sacadas de la basura)

Además, lucia como si hubiera estado bebiendo mucho durante los años de encierro, Zeus y Poseidón esperaban que ese no haya sido el caso.

De todos los dioses Zeus parecía ser el único feliz de ver a Hades, su hermano finalmente regresaba a casa (junto con una hija, su sobrina), la típica historia de hijo prodigo o en este caso hermano.

¡Hermano! - exclamo Zeus lleno de goce y emoción, levantándose de su trono Zeus casi corrió para abrazar a su hermano, pero Hades rechazo el abrazo tan pronto como se dio cuenta de la intención de Zeus.

Nop, no, no, no... - Hades aparto a Zeus, pronto pudo ver la cara triste que se formó en el rostro de su hermano- digo, no creo que quieras abrazarme, después de todo traje conmigo un poco de suciedad de la isla de los perdidos.

¡Papa! – regaño su hija Mal.

Lo siento cariño- dijo Hades ante la reprimenda de Mal, el dios había sido callado por una "niñita", no era algo que se viera todos los días.

En seguida Zeus poso su atención en Mal- Tú debes ser Mallory, mucho gusto, Zeus, ya sabes el hermano de tu padre.

Sí, yo lo siento mucho, señor- Mal estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia cuando Zeus interrumpió.

No, no hay necesidad de que te inclines ante mi pequeña, somos familia después de todo- a pesar de que a Zeus le encantaba cuando los mortales lo adoraban y se inclinaban ante el, si era honesto la reverencia de Mal lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo, posiblemente porque eran parientes.

Hades la miro disgustado, tal parecía que su hija tenía la necesidad de inclinarse ante cualquier rey pomposo que se le atravesara, hablaría con ella sobre eso más tarde.

En cuanto a Mal el único sentimiento que pudo sentir fue vergüenza, su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja, se recordó a sí misma mantener la compostura, tal y como le habían enseñado en sus clases de modales con Bella.

Cambiando rápidamente de tema después de notar el estado de animo de su sobrina, Zeus pregunto a su hermano Hades – supongo que no tuviste problemas en llegar aquí ¿no es así Hades? ¿Qué opinas de carro negro de tu padre Mal?

Mal estaba confundida, no sabía de qué carro negro hablaba.

De hecho, hermano, ambos llegamos por separado- respondió Hades a las preguntas de su hermano y así evitarle a su hija otra humillación.

¿Pero entonces como llegaste al Olimpo si nadie más te trajo? - pregunto Hera, quien se encontraba parada junto a su esposo con una copa de vino en la mano- Por cierto, hola Hades- el dios solo dio un breve saludo con la mano, para hacerle saber a la diosa que entendio el mensaje, enseguida Hera saludo a Mal- Mal, es un gusto conocerte, pero respondiendo a mi pregunta...

Cierto, lo siento, yo llegué aquí usando mis alas- respondió Mal.

¿Tus alas? ¿puedes convertirte en un dragón como Maléfica?, si hubiera sido así creo que notaríamos la presencia de un dragón en la entrada del Olimpo- dijo Atenea la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa, entrometiéndose en la conversación, Hades expreso su disgusto, siempre desprecio a Atenea el ego de la diosa era enorme compitiendo con el ego de Maléfica, tal vez esa era la razón por la que se fue, Maléfica le recordaba Atenea, no soportó vivir con ella y se fue, de lo único que se arrepentía es haber dejado a su hija con esa mujer.

Mal no vio ninguna salida que le ayudara a evadir las preguntas de la diosa por lo que se vio obligada a responder -No, yo no me convertí en dragón, digo puedo hacerlo, pero eso requiere una gran cantidad de magia y energía, lo que utilice para llegar aquí fueron mis alas de Fae.

¿Tus alas de Fae? - pregunto la diosa, fingiendo estar confundida, solo queriendo oír respuesta de Mal.

Si, mis alas de Fae, de Dark Fae de hecho, son herencia de mi madre, ahora las oculto, pero están ahí, es más cómodo viajar así y no aterroriza a la gente cuando me ven pasar, bueno no mucho- respondió Mal esperando que fuera respuesta suficiente.

¿Puedes enseñarnos? - pregunto Eros el cual, igual que Atenea se metió en la conversación, solo que sin malicia en las preguntas.

Como Mal, Eros también tenía alas, desde lejos de vez en cuando Eros pudo vislumbrar a los Dark Fae y sus enormes alas, pero ninguno de esos Fae tenía sangre de dios y quería ver cuál era el resultado de combinar a un Fae con la divinidad, no quería perderse la oportunidad de verlas de cerca. Además de tener la posibilidad de comparar sus alas con las de Mal, después de todo ningún otro dios tenia alas como él.

Nuevamente el pánico invadió a Mal, no quería lucir como Maléfica frente a los dioses del Olimpo, las alas venían con los cuernos incluidos, pero el joven dios Eros parecía tan emocionado por verlas y Mal no quería decepcionar a nadie, entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos realizando un movimiento hacia atrás con los hombros las enormes alas color avellana fueron expuestas junto con los cuernos, no iguales a los de Maléfica, pero cuernos, al fin y al cabo. Sintió miedo por lo que los dioses pensarían, ni siquiera se atrevió a ver a alguien a los ojos, pero vislumbro la cara de Eros, lucia complacido y fascinado, eso calmo un poco a Mal.

Tus alas son...- Zeus no pudo terminar la oración porque rápidamente Hera la completo.

Hermosas- Hera abandono su lugar al lado de su esposo y se acercó a Mal, suavemente coloco una mano en la mejilla derecha de Mal y la obligo a verla a los ojos, puedo contemplar el pánico de la joven, pero procedió a alabarla- Mírate- sonrió Hera intentado calmar a la semidiosa- Tan joven y tan hermosa, sin duda eres sobrina de Zeus, no tengas miedo cariño.

Hades vio la escena, no lo quería creer, solo hubo una vez que vio a Hera así y fue cuando nació el Wonder boy, Hércules. Ahora era demasiado tarde, Hera se había enamorado de su hija y no había nada que Hades pudiera hacer.

Hera creo que deberías darle a Mal su espacio, habrá mucho tiempo de conversar y conocerla en la cena- Zeus suavemente aparto la mano de su esposa del rostro de Mal, puedo ver la incomodidad de la niña.

Lo siento querida, no quise incomodarte- se disculpó Hera.

No se preocupe lady Hera, solo que aún estoy acostumbrándome un poco al afecto físico- fue un error, "porque dije eso", pensó mal, lo último que quería era dar más explicaciones.

El comentario de Mal desconcertó a Hera y Poseidón, pero sobre todo a Zeus, no sabían a que se refería con "aún estoy acostumbrándome un poco al afecto físico", ignorando el comentario para la suerte de Mal, Hera dijo- Solo dime tía, tía Hera.

Mal sonrió relajándose un poco, y siguió en consejo de Hera -De acuerdo tía Hera

Hermes llego junto Zeus informándole que la cena estaba lista, Zeus sonrió.

Bueno tal parece que Hestia tiene todo listo, la comida de Hestia ha mejorado desde que te fuiste hermano- dijo Zeus dirigiéndose a Hades

Sí, me imagino que si- dijo Hades hostilmente, sin embargo, Mal enseguida le dio un golpe con el codo, Hades rápidamente recupero la compostura, Zeus noto ese repentino cambio de humor en su hermano, tal parecía que tener una hija ayudo en el temperamento de Hades, tal vez su hermano no era un caso perdido después de todo.

Por aquí entonces- guió Hermes.

Durante todo el camino hacia el comedor Eros no paro de hostigar a Mal realizando preguntas sobre sus alas, Mal gustosamente respondió todas sus preguntas, Eros la calmo un poco, era como un niño, Hades por su parte también lo noto, el comportamiento del hijo de Afrodita lo hizo sentir como si se olvidara de algo o alguien, mejor dicho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hécate es la diosa de la magia y la brujería, una duda que pudo surgir es el por qué ella no se hizo cargo del inframundo en ausencia de Hades, la respuesta es simple, como Hécate es la diosa de la magia tiene una gran responsabilidad en el mundo debido a que está lleno de criaturas mágicas (genios, brujas, hadas, etc...) por lo cual no tiene tiempo de hacerse cargo del inframundo el cual también es un trabajo bastante laborioso, dentro de mis headcanons del mundo de Descendientes, la magia y la divinidad son entidades separadas, la divinidad es naturalmente más poderosa que la magia, la magia de la barrera en la isla pudo retener a Hades y sus poderes divinos, solo porque Hécate dio parte de su divinidad en la creación de la varita del Hada madrina, por eso es que es tan poderosa. Otro punto a tratar en este capítulo es la mención del nombre de Rea, Hades en secreto nombro a su hija con el nombre de su madre, Rea, a quien le tiene mucho cariño. Los dioses se refieren a Mal como una niña porque desde su punto de vista, sigue siendo una niña apenas entrando a la madures.


End file.
